Old Lady
WHITE (1 - 3) |risk_level = TETH |image2 =OldLadyPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 14 |bad_mood = 0 - 5 |norm_mood = 6 - 10 |good_mood = 11 - 14 |qliphoth_counter = 4|status = yes}} "She was so talkative before. In the end, loneliness was the only listener." - Old Lady "That awful story again?" - An assigned to interact with Old Lady The Old Lady (O-01-12-T) is a white-skinned, black-eyed elderly woman in a rocking chair. She wears a long, faded blue skirt, a faded purple blouse, and a white bonnet. Ability Old Lady's ability is set in two parts, the first part dealing with her Qliphoth Counter decreasing, and the second part with once her counter reaches 0. Each time a work with an abnormality is completed in the facility that isn't Old Lady, her counter will go down by 1; However, her counter will not go down from other works IF: * She is being worked on when another abnormality's work finishes. * She is on the cooldown timer that comes right after her work is completed. Once Old Lady's Qliphoth Counter reaches 0, her containment room will be filled with "solitude." This solitude will attach to any employee that enters the room, immediately forcing them out of the room, clearing the room of the effect and restoring her counter. Removing solitude from the room counts as a work on Old Lady, and a timer of 10 seconds in bad mood will be in effect. The employee that the solitude is attached to will enter in Out of Control, suffering White Damage for a minor to moderate amount of in game time and unable to move from the door/location that they exited Old Lady's containment room, as well unable to perform works or do actions until the solitude disappears. A Good work result can increase her Qliphoth Counter by 1. Origin The details of her origin are currently unknown. Caretaking Old Lady responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment, Instinct and Insight, and Repression. Like all Abnormalites, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Old Lady's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-5 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 6-10 will cause it to feel Normal, and 10-14 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 4. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 1 - 3), the amount of E-Boxes (14), emotional state and their Qliphoth counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4 (Cost: 3 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "After completing the work of a Abnormality other than Old lady, Old lady's Qliphoth counter has decreased." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When Old lady's counter reaches zero, black shapes were formed inside the containment room. Under the condition that Old lady's Qliphoth counter decreases, we decided to call it 'solitude'." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When solitude was piled up, solitude stuck to the employee who entered the containment room." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "Employee is exposed to a continuous White damage until the solitude was chipped off. Until it disappeared, the employee could not do any work. Escape Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus her Qliphoth Counter. "Non Escaped Object" Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +4% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +6 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit and Gift 'Loneliness'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Loneliness'. 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +6 E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = TETH |Name = Loneliness |Damage = White 2-3 |AttackSpeed = Very Fast |Range = Long |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "The strong sense of loneliness still lingers even in the form of an E.G.O. Its bullets inflict damage to the victim's soul, not flesh. It was a rusty weapon from the beginning." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = TETH |Name = Loneliness |RED = 1.5 Weak |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 0.8 Endured |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 20 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 2 |Requirements = None |Description = "To hide soft inside, arm yourself with loneliness. Give everything or nothing. This suit will protect the wearer's fragile mind." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = Success Rate +3, Work Speed +3 |Chance = 8 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story *"It takes the shape of an old and feeble elderly person. When anyone enters its chamber, the abnormality would talk to that person." *"It differs from time to time but it always starts with ‘Child, child. Do you want to hear an old story?’ The story could be a lullaby, an unspecified poem, a common child story, or something entirely new." *"It knows every child story and does not stop telling stories until its listener leaves." *"Excerpt from Interview Log Employee F5049: “She may be the loneliest creature of all abnormalities. The creature is filled with loneliness. She is telling those tales to fill the void. A story needs a listener. When someone is in her room, she will try to fill that void. Of course, listening to her is very dangerous. She knows all the stories on earth and even the ones that don’t exist. Our mind wouldn’t be able to cope with all that. She could fry our brain in a mere instant”" Flavour Text * "Old Lady is unfamiliar abnormality for us. Work instructions must be designated with utmost caution." * "Old Lady is an abnormality which can inflict psychological damage. It is recommended to send in employee with high mental stats." * "Old Lady can drive into panic by any possibility, but we are used to her throughout long observation" * "Are you ready to listen to story of Old Lady?" * "From the room of Old Lady, suffocating silence is drawing near." * "The silence encroaching the room is horribly broken by the creak of rocking chair." * "Rocking chair, on unnaturally molded floor, is creaking." * "Not being able to bear the stories of Old Lady, wall and the floor in the room have cracks here and there." * "Old stories of Old Lady is soaked with curse. Now people have to listen closely to her stories." * "Old Lady’s soul could have solitarily faded long time ago." * "Her numerous stories had fascinated people, but all its left is curse in her stories." * "Her stories are poisonous. It infiltrates surrounding people and lead them into unbearable world." * "Old Lady is deaf and almost blind but recognizes the presence of ." * "All of the sudden, creaking stops. Old Lady starts reciting a phrase of a poem quietly." * "Old Lady doesn’t look at employee . Employee will look at her once she starts her story anyway." * "Conversation is meaningless to Old Lady. All she needs is an audience, ." * " has finished the work. exits the chamber in hurry." * " exits the chamber after finishing the work. Her leftover solitary will be filled with stories." * "Unique dismal atmosphere creeps into employee . finishes the work and exits the chamber in hurry." * "Before the everlasting story starts, successfully exits the chamber." Employee, assigned to work: *"That awful story again?" *"No way. It drives me crazy." *"I would rather go deaf than hear that stupid story." Unused quotes: * "Old Lady initiates a conversation with ." * "Honey, do you want to listen to a story?." * "Near by a woodpile, near by a woodpile," * "There you have met your father," * "You tore off his head and drank his blood." * "You killed him Friday, buried Sunday." Trivia * Old Lady's shadow isn't exactly where it should be. The shadow is on the wall instead of on the floor. * Old Lady is deaf and blind, but still knows when someone else is in her room. * Different quotes, like "This awful story again?", are sometimes said by employees who are sent to work with Old Lady. Gallery OldLadyContainment.png|Old Lady's containment Old lady Loneliness 3.png|Old lady and the Loneliness, filling the whole room OldLadyLonelinessEffect.png|Solitude stuck to an agent OldLadyDetailsUnlocked.png|Old Lady Details Unlocked OldLadyEmployeeQuote1.png|An agent employee expressing their disgust when assigned to Old Lady Old lady.JPG Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Original Category:Humanoid